Trickster's Little Known Secret
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: I don't own the rights to anything. This story is a M rated & is a One Shot that has nothing to do with my other works. Loki discovers a beautiful piano and is discovered playing it by its owner an Elvin Princess named Vardainiel. What happens when she catches him? What happens after? Well read it and find out.


**Trickster's Little known Secret**

After a confrontation with Lady Sif, the dark Prince of Asgard storms down one of the palaces many corridors. In the heat of his rage he passes several halls that are or have been prepared for their much anticipated guest from Alfheim. The lesser thought of Prince pays no heed to any of the work being done nor the contents of the halls until he spies something of true beauty from the corner of his eye in a now empty hall. He barely passes the door then finds himself backing up to pop his head into the hall for a much-needed better look.

His emerald orbs light up as his infamous mischievous smirk slowly graces his face. The Mischief Maker takes a quick look around to be sure that he is truly alone before slipping into the fair sized hall. Once inside he playfully dances to the center of the room where he finds a beautiful white piano. The Trickster runs his long, slender fingers along the instrument's top while his eyes gaze upon the great amount of detail that went into its crafting,

The legs look as though they are roots with flowers sprouting out of them here and there. "You are quite the beauty, are you not?" He continues to inspect the instrument and notices that the root like craving comes up to tightly hug the corners before fading into plainness. "Tell me, love, will you sing for your Prince?" The raven haired royal seductively ask the instrument as if he is speaking to a lovely maiden he wishes to bed. With his slender fingers still running along the piano he looks at the already pulled out bench before taking a seat.

The Trickster allows a seductive and mischievous laugh to escape him as he begins to tickle the ivories. While playing he seemingly drops most of his guard to allow himself to fully enjoy playing a few different compositions that vary in tempo and tone. With each note his skilled fingers hit the dark Prince feels his excitement grow.

Meanwhile the elegant piano's owner heard its familiar voice from afar. "Who could possibly be playing those beautiful compositions? I haven't given anyone permission to play my baby." The lovely Elvin Princess says to herself before deciding to leave the chambers she had entered minutes ago.

Her quiet steps allow her to make both her way down the corridor and sneak into the hall. Upon her entrance she sees none other than the younger more attractive Prince creating such beautiful music. While watching him play Princess Vardainiel allows herself to admire his toned lean moving form until he begins to play a song she loves.

Once the song gets to its first per-chorus she begins to sing in Elvish while elegantly waltzing over to the handsome Prince and her beloved piano. With each step she grows closer to her piano and its player; she is also disappointed when the pianist merely continues to play without looking over his shoulder. It isn't until she reaches them and places her hand on his broad shoulder that he looks at her. The Princess is surprised but delighted that even with him finally looking at her he still continues to play.

The two royals enjoy their time of music making until the song reaches its end. The lovely Elf looks at the Asgardian's long, lean fingers as he stops playing before looking into his breathtakingly green orbs. "You're quite the gifted pianist, Prince Loki." Vardainiel flirts using all-speak while rubbing his shoulder seductively. "Thank you, my lady. You have quite the voice... I wonder if perhaps, my lady, you would like to sing a different kind of song for me?" Loki purrs all the while looking into her brown eyes not daring to touch her without first getting her consent. "I would sing any manner of song for a prince with such a gift as yours." She flirts while continuing to seductively rub his shoulder.

Loki offers her his infamous smirk while half way turning around on the bench and spreading his legs out as much as he can before placing his hands on her hips. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing my lady's name?" He purrs deeper knowing that will get him the information he seeks. "I am Princess Vardainiel." She happily answers before removing her hand from his shoulder while deciding to remove one of his hands from her hip to hold it.

With their hands entwined Loki rises while allowing the mischievous, playful Elf lead him out of the hall. "Your chambers or mine?" The dark Prince ask telepathically to avoid being overheard by anyone that would dare stop them. "Yours." She tells him before projecting some interesting images into the Trickster's already creative mind.

Before making it any further down the corridor she had lead them down Loki grabs her in a tight hug while playfully making her stop dead in her tracks. With her still in his embrace the raven haired Prince seductively whispers in her ear. "Close your eyes." Knowing she should take his advice, Vardainiel does as he ask with excitement and longing growing within her.

Within seconds she realizes she is free of his wonderful embrace then opens her brown eyes to see Loki waltz over to the foot of his bed. "This is your last chance to back out of the performance of your life." Loki teases knowing full well she is more than ready for whatever note he will get her to hit. The Princess offers him a smirk to match his own before running and jumping on him. With her legs wrapped around his hips they begin to preform the greatest composition of their lives neither caring who can hear them.


End file.
